Roberta Tubbs
Roberta Coretta Tubbs is a main character on the animated sitcom The Cleveland Show. She's the biological daughter of Donna and her ex-husband, Robert. She was apparently named after her father. In season 1, she was voiced by Nia Long, and from season 2 onwards she is voiced by Reagan Gomez. Synopsis Roberta is shown to be a typical teenage girl, she is popular at school, has a less than respectable boyfriend by the name of Gabriel Friedman "Federline Jones". She is shown to have attitude at times and even just plain disrespectful especially to Cleveland who she disliked for unknown reasons. Dispite all of this Roberta has warmed up to Cleveland as a Step-Father and has come to accept him into the family. In some episodes she aids the other characters when needed. Due to the cancellation of The Cleveland Show, she has since joined the Family Guy cast along with her family. Her debut appearance in Season 12 Episode 20 "He's Bla-ack" Notable Heroic acts she has done during The Cleveland Show include':' Heroic Acts * "How Do You Solve A Problem Like Roberta": at the end of the episode she decides to clean up her ways and start acting like a responsible young adult. (Although Temporarily) * "Love Rollercoaster" while in her fake Tyra fat-suit she fakes like she has moved to Alaska in order to avoid breaking Cleveland Jr.'s heart. * "Dancing With The Stools" 'Roberta agrees to babysit Rallo while the rest of the family practice for the Dancing With The Stools competition, eager at first, Roberta gets annoyed with Rallo even altering her appearance to look like Donna. Due to his antics she has second thoughts of ever having children. * '"Til Deaf" She decides to run against Cleveland Jr. in their schools election in order to "prove a point", though she does resign from office when she wins. * "B.M.O.C" 'She comes to Cleveland's aid when he is drunk, tied to a donkey in the woods, also she thinks about her future and decides to go to college. * "'All You Can Eat" 'She decides to give Cleveland Jr. a makeover when he is bullied yet again at school, taking him out of town. This escalates Junior's confidence that he approaches misfit Daisy. Also later in the episode she decides to join him in the prom together when Daisy doesn't want to go. * "'Escape From Goochland" She decides to dress up as Donna for Halloween as revenge for not letting them participate, also letting Junior tag along dressed as his Dad. * "'Tis The Cleveland To Be Sorry" '''Roberta decides to get a job at the mall as an Sexy Elf wearing rather provocative clothes, also Roberta helps Kendra when she is denied the role as Santa Claus, even pimping out her Santa sleigh for her. In the end she manages to encourage Kendra into standing up for herself- and also quits her job due to sexism, claiming: "We will no longer be objectified". Gallery 4aps08 669 STILL-0133.jpg Grievence.png Robeta and elf girls are had enough.jpg Mr. Grundel and Roberta.jpg Roberta and two elf girls.jpg -fC1a3.gif Roberta_fat.png|Roberta in ''"Dancing With The Stools" 4aps13_060_STILL-0001.JPG|Roberta in "Brownsized" MV5BMTEwOTk5NzAwNTleQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU4MDI2NTI5NDIx._V1_.jpg|Roberta in "Escape From Goochland", Dressing up as her mother for Halloween 682TK3F.jpg|Roberta in distress in "How Do You Solve A Problem Like Roberta" cleveland show_I know what you are.jpg|Roberta flirting with the Vampire named Edwin in "Nightmare on Grace Street" 049TK2F.jpg|Roberta annoyed with her brother Rallo's antics in "Dancing With The Stools" Roberta_ Prom.jpg|Roberta in "All You Can Eat" RobertaTubbs.png|Roberta Tubbs is now a character in'' Family Guy,'' ( Her debut appearance in Ep. "He's Bla-ack" ) Bloody Thanksgiving.jpg|Roberta Tubbs and her family eating thanksgiving dinner with the Griffins in "Turkey Guys" Roberta_Tubbs.png|Roberta Tubbs in The Simpsons debut appearance in "Homerland" 56506536_217430712568101_5061775759002042368_n.jpg|spin 56214373_217431079234731_690825560913346560_n.jpg 56158307_217431225901383_3315854755560947712_n.jpg 56564607_217430832568089_7009463077489868800_n.jpg S04e08 204.jpg Category:The Cleveland Show Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Wrathful Category:Insecure Category:Female Category:Chaotic Good Category:Big Good Category:American Dad Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Siblings Category:Damsels Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:In Love Category:Fighter Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Amazons Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Voice of Reason Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Genius